


some other side of me

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is Aone but better, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Futakuchi is a lovesick fool, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amusement park date, but he gets served, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: One can never really know a person completely, no matter what Futakuchi thought. He really shouldn't have been so surprised about Aone having other interests.For AoFuta week 2020Day 5 prompts: Amusememt Park, Bear + "Don't look at me like that,"
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: AoFuta Week 2020





	some other side of me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a 2am, sleep deprived haze and wrote Futakuchi as Futakachi. If there are any other errors that I missed, you didn't see it either ❤  
>    
>  Enjoy!

“Amusement park,” was what Aone told him the moment they met up after classes let out.

“Hmm?” he asked, having learned to be patient with him, first as a teammate and then as a boyfriend. Aone only handed him a flyer, and Futakuchi saw that it was for the newly opened amusement park in their prefecture built by Date Tech, of course.

“What? You wanna go?” Futakuchi asked in disbelief, and Aone nodded.

“Saturday,” he added quietly.

Futakuchi could only nod at him, knowing how important their saturdays were. They spent the rest of their walk home like the usual—Futakuchi talking about anything on his mind while Aone listened, occasionally providing input. It was what worked for them, and they were okay with it.

~~~

Futakuchi liked to pride himself by how he can read Aone better than anyone. He’s put in considerable effort to watch Aone ever since they met as first years and the taciturn middle blocker intrigued him, and now he can recognize the various micro expressions the taller has and can instantly interpret them, which is why he’s so confused and a little bit (a lot) afraid come Saturday.

When they met up, he could see excitement in the line of his shoulders, which was already strange since the only time he saw that particular mood in Aone was during matches, but couple that with an unrecognizable tilt to his brows, a strange glint in his eyes—an expression that surprised Futakuchi in the way it seemed to relax Aone—it put him on edge. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute, trying to figure out the taller’s motives for doing this that his chatter was substantially lesser than usual. Aone took his hand, which startled him more, but he was comforted when the other started running his thumb lightly across his knuckles. It made him chuckle, and he stared at their connected hands for a moment before looking up at the side of the other’s face, still trying to figure out what’s going on in his mind but this time thoughtful instead of anxious.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Aone grumbled, not looking at him at all, “And watch where you’re stepping,” he added.

“You can guide me, love,” Futakuchi said, “I’m trying to figure out why you wanted to go to the amusement park today. I thought you’d want to spend the day in on our day off?” Futakuchi thought out loud. Aone just grunted at him, and he sighed, grumbling back at how Aone can be so stubborn sometimes. The other let out a small scoff, and they went back and forth like that, their own personal brand of bantering. 

As they got closer to the park, Futakuchi could sense the rising excitement in Aone, and while he was still confused, he couldn’t help but be taken in by his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. He watched as they got in line, and it was then that Futakuchi was hit with the realization that while he knew Aone better than anyone, he didn’t know him that _well._

It was true that they’ve known each other for the past three years, and it was also true that he’s spent a great deal of time learning just how to talk to Aone, but as a couple they were still relatively new together, and going by his confusion with Aone today, Futakuchi clearly still had a lot of things to learn about the other. It also didn’t help that he was the talker of the two of them, and he resolved then to let Aone have this day—as much as he can, anyway.

“Tell you what,” he said as they were let inside. Aone glanced at him in question before his eyes widened (as much as it could) at the structured entryway. It was set up like a courtyard of some bygone castle, and Futakuchi also had to pause for a moment to take it in. It was a marvelous display of engineering, he knew Aone could recognize as well. He almost didn’t feel the slight squeeze of his hand as they looked, but a tiny movement to Aone’s head alerted him; he immediately knew that while he was looking around, Aone took a moment to look at him. He squeezed his hand back, turning to face him. He was also comforted by the familiar gesture amidst everything new that Aone was showing. 

“Tell you what,” he said again, “You get free reign over today,” he offered, watching Aone’s face as closely as he could without letting the other on. Aone looked at him, as if to make sure, and there—Futakuchi saw a twitch to his lips and his brow line: a smile—then Aone just nodded and immediately dragged Futakuchi to the roller coaster.

The day became a study in Aone Takanobu. Now that he recognized where he was lacking, what else is there to do but make up for it? He resolved to use this day to learn more about the silent, strange man he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was also a study in Futakuchi falling further in love, but the both of them were unaware; Aone’s attention taken in by the park, and Futakuchi’s taken in by Aone.

The first thing he learned is that Aone was an adrenaline junkie. It made _some_ sense, Futakuchi supposed, but he decided it was time to stop being understanding as they rode the rollercoaster for the third time.

“I know I said you have free reign over today, but can we please choose another ride? I feel like my lunch threw up inside of me,” he groaned, walking on wobbly legs to a bench as Aone stood back and watched him. It was unfair—his face didn’t so much as move beyond his version of a smile while Futakuchi screamed his throat sore on every cycle, and he immediately snatched the pictures the ride offered. (to hide it, of course)

“Vikings,” Aone said in front of him expectantly.

“What?” Futakuchi panted out, still trying to regain his strength. Aone pointed to where the ride was, then looked back at Futakuchi pointedly.

“Fine, fine,” Futakuchi grumbled, standing up and walking alongside the taller, dragging his feet, “Geez, liefde, what’s your stomach made of, huh? Is gravity not a thing for you?” he continued complaining.

“Maybe you’re just not cut out for this,” Aone said evenly, but Futakuchi detected the teasing tone underneath it. It was rare that Aone would vocalize anything he deemed unimportant, so Futakuchi scoffed, puffing out his chest and summoning all his bravado, even the false.

“What the hell, tayri?! You don’t believe in me anymore, huh?” he exaggerated the hurt tone in his voice, clutching at his chest. Aone just smirked, not looking at him. Futakuchi was enjoying himself—he knew Aone had a playful side, but it wasn’t as blatant as this.

“Well, we’ll just have to see, then,” Futakuchi promised, now leading the way to the anchor shaped ride.

Four more rounds later, and Futakuchi had to beg off the game they were playing. He felt like his knees would never be the same again, and his eyes were straining from all the times he had to look up directly at the sky and wondered if he was ascending to heaven.

“Okay, you win, damnit,” he said, lying down on the pavement. Aone’s shadow fell over him, but he was too tired to even open his eyes, not to mention analyze the taller.

“Are you hungry?” Aone said after a while of silence.

“If you continue riding these fucking rides, cinta, then I’m not going to eat anything,” he declared, “My stomach isn’t strong enough for it,” he added.

“Too much?” Aone questioned, and the tone with which he asked it made Futakuchi finally look at him. As he sat up he also put up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun behind Aone, and he frowned at his boyfriend. He’s heard that tone before, but he was having trouble recognizing it since it was a rare one.

“I’ll be okay after we take a break though,” he said absent mindedly, and the admission that it _was_ too much revealed something to the both of them: to Aone, that he was too absorbed with where they were to properly pay attention to the brunette; and to Futakuchi, that Aone was doubting himself again. He stood straight up then, looking Aone in the eyes.

“Stop,” he said firmly, “This isn’t something to take seriously, dragoste, it’s just a case of different tastes. You can let it be,” he added, staring at the taller as Aone stared back. Futakuchi let him see for himself that he was okay.

There would be moments like these that Aone would extremely question himself, and it would usually result in him retreating into himself and letting the world pass him by. The first time it happened (that Futakuchi saw) was when they were second years when their advisors talked to them about future careers, and it took Futakuchi weeks to coax him out. Over time Futakuchi managed to make Aone talk about that incident, and since then he’s dedicated himself to be the one to help him. Coincidentally, that was also the week they started getting closer to each other, when Futakachi started falling for the other. He would find out later when he confessed that Aone already loved him, and it was because of Futakuchi's dedication to know him—nobody outside of family made as much effort as he did. 

Aone nodded to himself, and Futakuchi relaxed. He would be damned if he let himself be the reason Aone would shut down again, and today was too good a day for it to happen. 

“Food,” Aone told him, and then turned around to go where the stands were.

“Gimme a bit to get my stomach settled then,” Futakuchi agreed, easily catching up to him. Aone nodded, eyes wandering to look at everywhere but at him.

“How long have you wanted to go here?” Futakuchi asked to distract him, having gathered enough information to make that deduction. Aone looked at him from the corner of his eye with a frown, and Futakuchi flashed him a cocky grin, “I noticed a few flyers from when we entered earlier. They were newer than the one you showed me… Made me think you’ve been waiting for this place to open for longer than the rest of us knew about it,” he said out loud, certain he was right now.

“Nee-chan and I were supposed to go here when it opened, but she got called back early,” Aone said shortly.

“Ah,” Futakuchi nodded, knowing how much Aone missed his sister, “Well, I’m pretty sure this place will still be here when she gets back,” he offered.

“Mhm,” Aone agreed. They walked in silence for a while, Aone thoughtful and Futakuchi preening. Aone’s regard for his sister was something he can’t touch, and even just being her replacement to go here meant a lot more to Futakuchi in light of that. He always celebrated these moments when Aone implied that he was as important as family.

They passed a row of claw machines, and Futakuchi was taken out of his musing to clutch at Aone’s arm, a challenging smirk on his lips.

“Mahal, look,” he pointed to one with animal plush toys, “Think I can win against you in one of those,” he said with a raise of his eyebrow. Aone only stared at him, then took out some coins to split between them. The rules were obvious: they had limited tries and the first one to win a plushy wins their bet.

They chose their machines and then went to work. The reason Futakuchi made the bet was because he saw the turtle plushy and he just _needed_ it to give to Aone, but as he played he got the sinking feeling that he was out of luck. He let out a breath in frustration as his coins ran out and he still didn’t get anything, and he just hoped Aone had the same luck. When he looked over to where the other was playing, he could see that was not the case.

Aone was walking back towards him, an arm behind his back.

“You’re shitting me,” Futakuchi deadpanned, to which Aone only shook his head.

“No, it’s unfair, your luck can’t be _that_ good,” he denied, but he was smiling and he could Aone was as well.

“I used more coins,” he admitted as he brought his hand in front of him to show a fairly sized brown bear.

“No,” Futakuchi scoffed again, “My khuyay? No, you wouldn’t cheat,” he said again, this time teasing.

“Wanted to make it up to you, Kenji... for the rides,” Aone mumbled, offering the bear.

Futakuchi couldn’t help it; he laughed out a big bellied, uninhibited laugh, holding his stomach in and bending over as he tried to get himself under control. Aone stared at him, and even to a stranger it was obvious he was shocked.

“Oh, cariad, you’re really something else, huh?” he asked as he accepted the bear a while later. Aone tilted his head to the side, waiting for the brunette to answer.

“It’s nothing, I swear, it’s just… I like this side of you,” Futakuchi said with a smile, “C’mon let’s eat. I can’t wait to see more,” he added, and they both knew it wasn’t the park Futakuchi meant to see more of.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice, Futakuchi's pet names for Aone is just the word 'love' in different languages. Come scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel)!


End file.
